Her Island Paradise
by sweettara10
Summary: Ikuto is an author. Amu lives on an island with her dad, Tsumugu Hinamori. Her father is a marine biologist. Amu takes care of the island while her dad goes out to sea. What happens when Ikuto is found on the shore of the beach?


Her island paradise

_SUMMARY: Ikuto is an author. Amu lives on an island with her dad, Tsumugu Hinamori. Her father is a marine biologist. Amu takes care of the island while her dad goes out to sea. What happens when Ikuto is found on the shore of the beach?_

**Tara: okay this is my other idea that I had! Amuto of course! **

**Amu: NO really? –Exaggerated-**

**Tara: -rolls eyes- At least I'm not doing a fanfic with Tadagay over here…**

**Tadagay: Hey, I heard that! **

**Tara: well, no shit Sherlock, you were supposed to hear it and your standing right next me…**

**Tadagay: oh…**

**Tara: hmm…HEY PRINCE!**

**Amu: you idio--!**

**Tadagay: NOW, MY SERVANTS, FOLLOW ME ON MY WAY TO WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Amu: never mind…-sweatdrops-**

**Ikuto: -laughing in the background-**

**Tara: I own nothing! Sadly…**

**Cast: -gasp- she did her own disclaimer!**

**Tara: oh shut up.**

**(Amu's POV)**

My island…I live here with my dad. My father is a marine biologist and was sent to this island to observe the island and look for new substances. My mom died when she was giving birth to my little sister Ami…so it's just my dad and I. I love this island, white sand, clear blue water, and animal friends. There's my horse, Ran, I never found out how she got here, but my dad said she was sent here for us. There's my dolphin, Miki, my bird, Suu and my seal, Dia. My friends have shown me around the island and Miki taught me how to swim. My island paradise, I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Hey Amu-chan! Look what I've found!" My dad called out as she showed me a container filled with a bluish substance.

"That's great dad! Don't forget to write down the name this time!" I called back as he was walking back into our tree house. The lab that my dad worked at before sends us any appliances or supplies we may need like food, more substance containers and new books. My favourite author is someone named Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he writes the best books about thieves and survival. I'm now 17-years-old and have been on this island for 14 years. I've heard that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is only a senior in high school and is now a prodigy author.

~Meanwhile with Ikuto~

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto skipped class again and went to sleep on the roof. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the prodigy author who apparently sometimes a really lazy person. His character in his book is like his alter ego named Yoru. Yoru in a way is like Ikuto's conscious. The class bell rang and Ikuto groaned from lack of sleep. His editor has been keeping him writing his books until he gets them done. He's working on his new book but needs new ideas.

"Ikuto, I need your new book written in a week! So look for ideas fast!" His editor panicked.

"Oi…you're too loud, and calm down, I'll find some ideas and get it done to you soon." Ikuto grumbled.

The theme of his next book was set on an unchartered island, but that was all he had so far. He needed ideas, quick. He went home and asked his father whether he had any ideas.

"Dad, I need help." Ikuto sighed exasperated.

"What is it, son?" Aruto asked.

"It's my new book, I need ideas but no luck."

"Hm…how about e-mail my old friend Tsumugu Hinamori? He's a marine biologist and lives on an island with his daughter."

"Huh…what's the e-mail?"

"I think it was Tsumugu_Amu_" Aruto replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks." Ikuto mumbled. He walked up to his room calmly and went straight to his computer and started writing the e-mail.

~Back with Amu~

"Ne, Amu-chan! I'm going out to sea for a while! I need to find some plankton and I need you to come with me." Tsumugu called.

"Papa, I can't! I have to take care of the island, I can't leave!" Amu ran over to him.

"Come on, please! I need you to come with me!" He started pouting and Amu's eyes widened.

"Papa, no, I need to take care of the island, besides we can talk on the satellite phone!" Amu called as the boat started going out to sea.

"All right! You win! Sheesh, why'd you have to be so responsible…" Tsumugu grumbled. Amu giggled. "Love you!"

"Love you too! I'll call later tonight!" He called out.

"Bye!"

"I'll be back in 3 days!"

Amu ran over to her horse, Ran, and saddled her up and rode her around the island back to the tree house, she went over to the computer to check e-mails and saw one from the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu furrowed her eyebrows and clicked on it.

_Mr. Hinamori,_

_I think you may know my father Aruto Tsukiyomi, he said he was an old friend of yours. I am his son; the author Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I would like to know more about the island you are on. Do you mind telling me about the island?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

Amu's eyes widened. Was it really _the _Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Of course! Amu sat there dumbfounded for a moment then clicked reply, Amu's dad told her he was a friend to a man named Aruto Tsukiyomi but she didn't think they were related.

_Dear Mr. Tsukiyomi,_

_My name is Amu Hinamori; I am Tsumugu Hinamori's daughter. Unfortunately, my father isn't here since as a marine biologist, he went out to find more substances and won't be back for another 3 days, but I will be happy to describe to you the island. On our island, we have a volcano on the island but nothing has happened. It's been dormant for the past 50 years, so we doubt anything will happen now. If you want to know anything else about our island, e-mail us and we'll get back to you as soon as we can._

_Sincerely,_

_Amu Hinamori_

**(Amu's POV)**

I can't believe it. _The _Ikuto Tsukiyomi e-mailed my dad for a description of the island for his new book! I can't wait and I hope he e-mails back. I have to tell dad. I called him on the satellite phone.

"_Hello?"_ Dad answered.

"Hey papa! Guess what? The son of your old friend Aruto Tsukiyomi e-mailed us and asked for ideas for his new book! I e-mailed him back telling him about the island." I said cheerily.

"_Amu-chan, that's great! Also, I found more plankton but not enough that I need." He replied._

"Don't worry papa, you'll find enough." I smiled.

**(Normal POV)**

Something hard suddenly hit the boat as it started rocking and a storm suddenly came.

"Whoa!" Tsumugu fell backwards in to the room of the boat unconscious and the satellite phone fell into the water. The waves were strong against the boat. Amu cried out worriedly.

"Papa?! Papa!? Can you hear me!? Are you okay?" There was no answer but Amu figured he might've accidentally hung up on her.

But instead her dad was lying in the room of his boat, unconscious.

**Tara: well, I hope you liked that first chapter! Vote on my profile if you want this story to continue while I'm updating 'My best friends best man'!**

**Amu: you mean…you're willing to update your first story and your new one at once?**

**Tara: NO! I'm picking 2 to update…the first is 'MBFBM' and the second one is up to the readers…you have a choice of 'Spy academy', 'Her island paradise', or 'Rogue Amu' you can find the summaries on my profile or on the 16****th**** chapter of 'MBFBM'**

**Ikuto: whoa…so you have 3 more story ideas after 'MBFBM'?**

**Tara: yep…Spy academy came from a dream of mine…=.=' and so was 'Rogue Amu' but the other one I came up with randomly…eheh…**

**Dia: Read and Review please!**


End file.
